


Парные кольца

by MusicalRainbow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRainbow/pseuds/MusicalRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я буду трахать тебя долго и нежно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парные кольца

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: на самом деле в тексте Тони Старк/\Стив Роджерс, но такого тега нет. + несколько матерных слов.  
> Написано на ФБ2015, fandom Avengers 2015.

– Ты бы себя видел, Стив!  
Стив лежит на кровати, широко раскинув ноги. Спутанные волосы, на висках мокрые от пота, короткая чёлка стрелками прилипла ко лбу... Глаза тёмные и немного безумные, дышит тяжело и часто, откинулся на подушки, вцепился двумя руками в наволочку над головой... Как будто это ему поможет!  
Горячий и всё такой же тесный…  
– Я буду трахать тебя долго и нежно, – Тони улыбается ему. – И ты обещал быть послушным, – а теперь подаётся вперёд и смотрит, как член входит всё глубже – медленно-медленно; это... да, это завораживает. Стив вздыхает; он такой покладистый и доступный сейчас, что совершенно невозможно сдержаться и не подразнить – и Тони наклоняется к Стиву и целует левый сосок. Стив стонет и выгибается, пытаясь прижаться к нему грудью и членом, но Тони отстраняется, напоследок мстительно цапнув сосок зубами. Слышит недовольное шипение и любуется, как Стив, оскалившись, ругается сквозь зубы. Тони почти выходит из него, оставляя внутри лишь головку, и медленно входит снова. У Стива закатываются глаза, он зажмуривается и отворачивается, прижимаясь щекой к подушке.  
– Воот... Не то, что ты в прошлый раз, – Тони удобней перехватывает его бёдра и тянет на себя. – А ещё... это будет очень глубоко, – выдыхает он – и входит до конца.  
От ощущений, почти нестерпимо сильных и ярких – и от того, насколько хорошо он представляет себе, что в этот момент чувствует Стив – у Тони под закрытыми веками вспыхивают белые пятна. Он замирает, но сдержаться не может – делает пару круговых движений, а потом несколько быстрых грубых толчков.  
Стив сжимается внутри, и Тони не двигается, опасаясь, что это может причинить им обоим боль. И жадно смотрит, как под ним, словно перед оргазмом, напрягается сильное красивое тело Стива.  
– У тебя не получится... не получится, – он обхватывает член Стива у основания, прямо поверх широкого двойного эрекционного кольца, чтобы почувствовать его ладонью... Тони специально сделал для Стива этот девайс, который отлично справляется со своей задачей – отсрочить оргазм. Стив немного расслабляется, но, если честно... всё, уже почти невозможно сдерживаться. Покорность Стива слишком возбуждает, напрочь сносит крышу. Тони облизывает сухие губы... этот оргазм будет... Господи, он будет восхитительным, он будет... Стив, как всегда, полностью идеален. И трахать его вот так и видеть, что ему это нравится... это... это просто... Смотреть, как тело Стива отзывается на каждый толчок, как он задерживает дыхание, как сжимает руками простыню... Тони видит всё это, но ему мало.  
– Сегодня ты будешь долго стонать подо мной... и кричать тоже будешь. Я заставлю тебя это сделать... и даже не смотри на меня так, – да, Стива до сих пор смущает любовь Тони к грязным разговорчикам во время секса. Но разве можно промолчать, когда перед тобой такое охуенное податливое тело... Поэтому даже то, что Стив между пошлостями в постели и кольцом выбрал второе, просто не способно Тони заткнуть. – А потом, когда я уже... не смогу сдерживаться... я позволю тебе кончить.  
Стив смотрит недовольно, приоткрывает губы, собираясь что-то сказать, но лишь хрипло стонет, запрокидывая голову, когда Тони снова глубоко входит в него.  
Мышцы шеи Стива напрягаются, как будто он сдерживает крик, а руки так сильно тянут ткань наволочки, что Тони почти слышит, как она рвётся.  
Сдерживаться всё труднее, но Тони замирает, желая как можно дольше наслаждаться ощущениями. Стив вздрагивает всем телом, резко сводит ноги, зажимая Тони в захвате, и приходится хлопнуть его по бедру, чтобы не увлекался, – потому что он запросто может переломить Тони пополам. Шлепок помогает, и Стив расслабляется, смотрит даже почти осмысленно и выдыхает, тяжело и прерывисто:  
– Откуда... такая... жестокость?  
Он выглядит пьяным – шея и лицо красные, глаза мутные... Нет, не пьяным – обдолбанным.  
«Интересно, а его вообще травка возьмёт?» – зачем-то отвлечённо задаёт себе вопрос Тони, продолжая двигаться. И Стива потряхивает от каждого проникновения, от каждого движения члена внутри.  
– Тебе же нравится.  
– Это... пытка, – Стив сводит локти, прикрывая лицо. – Тони, я сейчас кончу.  
– Да? – Тони останавливается, сжимает его яйца, слегка тянет их вниз и отпускает, когда чувствует, что очередная волна напряжения уходит, и тело Стива расслабляется. – Ну, скажи это вслух. Я точно знаю, что тебе нравится. Тебя же сводит с ума, как мой член двигается в твоей заднице, как растягивается твоя дырка, когда головка почти выходит, как тебя накрывает, когда я глубоко вхожу и двигаюсь медленно...  
– Замолчи, – Стив отворачивается, словно ему неловко. И Тони мог бы поверить в его скромность – если бы Стив не нагибал его почти над каждой горизонтальной поверхностью, а в последний раз вообще взял прямо у стены в лаборатории, только стащив джинсы, и трахал, как сумасшедший, грубо и быстро, впился зубами в плечо и не позволял даже пошевелиться. Он тогда закричал, кончая, но Стив, не останавливаясь, плотно зажал ему рот ладонью, чтобы их никто не услышал...  
«Зря я вспомнил,» – успевает подумать Тони, чувствуя, как жар течёт от шеи вниз, в пах, туда, где член, как и у Стива, перетянут кольцом – похожим, но тонким, с такой же застёжкой.  
– Чтоб тебя! – зло рычит Тони.  
И сдаётся… Быстро ослабляет застёжки их колец, подхватывает ноги Стива под колени, поднимает выше и, прижимая к груди, трахает так же грубо, как Стив это делал несколько дней назад с ним самим. Тот поражённо охает и хватает ртом воздух, не в силах вдохнуть, но Тони больше не сдерживается, и всего через несколько глубоких быстрых толчков Стив сжимается так, что Тони не может пошевелиться, выгибается и почти выворачивается из его рук и кончает на грудь и живот. Тони слышит, что Стив всё-таки вскрикивает – и этого сдержанного крика достаточно, чтобы его накрыло оглушительным оргазмом.  
Ощущений слишком много, но отчётливо Тони чувствует только пульс, непонятно, чей – его или Стива. Пульс как будто отдаётся во всём теле, это необычно, даже странно – и это охуенно хорошо. Тони чувствует, что член начинает выскальзывать, и цепляется за бёдра Стива, чтобы остаться внутри как можно дольше. И благодарно выдыхает, когда Стив двигается навстречу.  
Довольно улыбаясь, Тони приоткрывает глаза и наблюдает сквозь ресницы, как Стив медленно расслабляется... но вздрагивает всем телом, когда Тони аккуратно трогает его член, проводит дрожащими руками по бёдрам и животу, размазывая сперму, а потом бессильно падает ему на грудь. Мышцы ещё непроизвольно подрагивают, но дыхание у обоих уже почти ровное.  
Стив чуть сдвигается под ним, медленно проводит раскрытой ладонью вверх по спине, шее и зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке.  
– Когда я выбирал между грязными разговорчиками во время секса и кольцом на члене, я не знал, что ты подойдёшь к этому так... – он замолкает на секунду, подбирая слово, – творчески.  
– Я изобретаю всякие полезные сложные штуки. Неужели ты сомневался, что я придумаю что-то особенное для твоего члена?  
– И для своего тоже, – усмехается Стив. – Тони, ты сделал нам парные кольца. И я уверен, что ты примеришь моё.


End file.
